


Subject No. 7

by softiwaii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Confession, Fluff, Law student Jaehyun, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Social Experiment, Taeyong is a shy baby, but not towards the characters, mention of Mark and Sicheng, mention of toxic relationship and abuse, pretend boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiwaii/pseuds/softiwaii
Summary: Taeyong asks strangers to pretend to be his boyfriend as part of a social experiment and one of them is Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 24
Kudos: 303





	Subject No. 7

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching this youtube video and found inspiration from it to write this and divert my attention T^T I did not really plan this through and just wrote whatever came to my mind so sorry if it's a little messy.

Taeyong chews his third nail in anxiety as he stands in the middle of the park alone, eyes wandering in speed trying to find the right person to approach. The breeze that softly touches his flushed cheeks was cold and the smell of fresh air lingered around his olfactory nerves in an attempt to calm himself down. If it were any other day, Taeyong would’ve enjoyed this perfect weather and went out for a stroll with his dog, Ruby, but unfortunately, it isn’t. He knows Ten is hiding around somewhere with his camera and Yuta is probably observing too, waiting for his cue to arrive any minute now, but even that thought doesn’t ease his mind.

The first time Taeyong heard about this social experiment project he knew it would be his doom, and Ten and Yuta as groupmates weren’t exactly a reassuring factor in addition to that. He knew the two would conspire to set Taeyong up and he wasn’t exactly wrong when the first thing Ten told him as he sat down for their meeting was ‘you’re going to be the main actor’ as if it were some kind of privilege to be embarrassed publicly in the name of this social experiment. They were assigned to cover the reactions of men when someone asks them to pretend to be their current boyfriend just so they can stop their ex-boyfriend from pestering them after a bad breakup. 

“Come on, Yoooong~” Ten pulls his arm several times in a whine. 

Taeyong hides his face on his palm like how he usually does when frustrated or embarrassed. “I can’t, Ten. That’s embarrassing as fuck. I can’t possibly go around asking strangers to be my pretend boyfriend and live through the day still breathing.” He almost cries just thinking about.

“It’ll be simple!” Yuta interjects. “You’re just going to tell them your ex-boyfriend has been pestering you for a while and won’t leave you alone and then let me do the rest of the acting. I’ll be really mean so a lot of people will help.”

“That doesn’t even make it any better!” Taeyong whines in his seat.

Ten suddenly jerks up from his seat and kneels down in front of him, giving their group several side-eyes from their classmates. “Please, Yong. Professor Choi said we also need to write some insights regarding the possible feelings of the victim and you’re the best in writing essays so you _have_ to experience it first hand.”

Taeyong groans as he quietly pulls his friend up. “Just get up there. Everyone is staring at us.”

Taeyong wanted to be the cameraman, God knows how he doesn’t want to take part in any acting activity because he’s not really comfortable talking to strangers, but Ten and Yuta really insisted it was his time to shine and also Ten adds with a wink, “you’re pretty so we will get a lot of help.” _So that was their hidden agenda_.

He wasn’t wrong.

The first time Taeyong asked a random guy at the front of a cafe, there wasn’t much of a problem. Yuta came and acted to pursue him even when the man tried to help. It felt oddly heartwarming watching them argue, thinking that if ever that does happen to him, he is assured that at least someone would help. Luckily, most of them weren’t too violent. They only talked calmly to Yuta and advised him to change for the betterment of their relationship. There wasn’t any attempt to attack either and they covered enough meaningful love advice to create that stupid inspiring video. But it’s actually quite boring now without any spice. They were about to find their lucky 7th subject in the area, however, after a while, the people around the cafe were starting to recognize them and spread the information that their group was only doing a social experiment, ultimately killing the very core of the project, so by an emergency meeting, they chose to change their setting to a nearby park.

_So much for lucky subject no. 7 psh_

“Come on~” Ten drags them to the area. “I have a good feeling about this. Besides, it’s our lucky seven~ _.”_ he makes a cheering fist that only made Taeyong scoff.

 _Who even invented lucky 7? Because this isn’t luck at all._ Taeyong huffs in annoyance

Having a new environment was like a reset to Taeyong’s confidence. The area by the cafe only had a few people so it was easier to ignore them, but here there were too many that no matter where he tries to divert his eyes to, he could imagine one of them possibly judging him. And it felt too uncomfortable for his own good. The phone inside his pocket dings to signal a new message was received. Taeyong takes his nails off of his mouth and picks the object out to read it.

**Ten:**

_[Hurry and pick someone out so we can get this over with.]_

“Don’t pressure me, you shit.” Taeyong whispers into the mic so his friend would hear it. He makes sure he emphasizes every word to let them know how he absolutely hates his role. The three of them were sort of on the edge now because none of their subjects have had a heated confrontation with Yuta and if it continues to be like that, their video is going to be awfully boring and they can just kiss their A+ goodbye.

A soft unstable breath leaves Taeyong’s mouth in a sigh as he pockets his phone and scans his eyes around. Families playing, couples dating, people exercising.. there were too many people around each of them. He needs someone that’s alone and, if he’s lucky enough, away from all the eyes of the public. He continued his search and found several men that could pass the criteria, but none of them really enticed Taeyong somehow. He spots another two possible subjects; one reading a thick and possibly boring book under a tree in the far corner, and another jogging his way to Taeyong’s direction. Taeyong thought the jogging man seemed to be older and more mature in age so his reaction and love advice might be better to “inspire” their audience but at the same time he is also a little bit buff so maybe he wouldn’t be scared to confront Yuta as well. He nods to himself and whispers to his mic, “Found my target. Subject no. 7. Get the cameras ready.” 

Taeyong takes a single step towards the jogging man to meet him halfway but for some reason, gravity held him steady on the ground, like his body didn’t allow him to approach. Taeyong stood frozen, something was waving at the back of his mind like it wanted to signal for danger, and it stopped his body from functioning. His eyes travel simultaneously to both of the options in a hurry, afraid to lose his chance on the latter once he passes by him but a sudden thought finally passes his mind; under a secluded tree might be the best option to lessen the possible judgmental stares of the people around them. 

Taeyong nodded to himself like he just had a life-changing epiphany. Yeah, definitely that. That was why his own body stopped him. It saw the possible commotion as danger and tried to divert him to a safer option. Taeyong almost pats himself in relief. Who cares about that grade anyways. He doesn’t like this project and the least he can do is reserve his dignity.

**Ten**

**__** _[Please don’t tell me you’re going mad and talking to yourself now. We have no time to recruit another group mate.]_

Taeyong hisses into the microphone. “Maybe if you allowed me to be the cameraman we would’ve gotten this over with hours ago.”

**Ten**

**__** _[Meh. Where’s the fun in that.]_

“Fun my ass. I’ll give you fun.” He clicks his tongue and looks at that boring boy by the tree and smirks. Ten would be so mad if this boy doesn’t give a good reaction and Taeyong hopes he doesn’t.

Taeyong exhales the moment the jogging man passes by him. His decision has been finalized it seems, and the chosen subject lies beneath that oak tree 30 meters from where he is standing. He takes shaky steps towards the chosen man and heaves a big breath to ease his tension. The subject seems to be engrossed in the book to notice him. His head hung low, causing his fluffy and, to what Taeyong thinks, smooth hair to cover any visible part of his face. For a little moment, he was quite envious of the healthy, bouncy hair of the boy in front of him but he pushes his thoughts back immediately.

“H-hi.” Taeyong softly greets, eyes pasted on the green grass of the ground as he plays with the hem of his shirt, too embarrassed to lift his eyes up. He really hates starting a conversation with people he’s not comfortable with, much more ask such a favor. He sighs a little in relief when he saw the man put his book down in his peripheral vision and decided to take his chance. “Sorry to bother you, can I ask for a favor?” He adds, still unable to look at him.

“Depends on the favor.” A low, velvety voice resonates in his ears and for a moment, Taeyong almost felt his heart skip a beat. That was such a warm voice. He was still too nervous to look up though, but his hands stopped squirming and started to massage his own nape in embarrassment.

“I-I have an ex-boyfriend—”

“You have a what—I mean, sorry I’m not really good at giving advice, maybe you should try the old lady over—”

“N-no it’s not that.” Taeyong’s hands wave in denial, his head is now up but his eyes are nowhere near the face of the man. “I just want to ask if you could pretend to be my boyfriend so he would stop pestering me and uh, yeah.” he mentally sinks to the ground and looks up the sky to pray for his dignity.

“Is this a social experiment?” The boy’s voice exudes a hint of mischief that only made Taeyong blush more in panic. He swiftly darts his vision to the man. He never thought about anyone possibly asking him this and he wasn’t such a good liar either hence he could only stare at the boy with wide eyes. And for the first time, he finally took in the image of him. There he is. The lucky 7th.

 _Well he’ll be diddly damned. If he just can’t get any unluckier now._ Taeyong’s breath audibly hitches. This isn’t the lucky 7 he was expecting it to be.

This is _Jung Jaehyun_. Jung freaking Jaehyun. The Jung Jaehyun he sees almost every lunch by the corner of the university cafeteria with his sunlit smile and crinkled eyes holding his favorite burger like an innocent kid, so pure and bright as he talks to his friends, Sicheng, an Arts major, and Mark, the one from his class who laughs at anything slightly funny. Yeah. _That_ Jung Jaehyun. And please don’t ask why Taeyong knows all those.

He blatantly stares at him. He has never seen him _this_ close. His skin was perfectly smooth and milky as the sun reflected upon it just like how he imagined it to be, his cheeks held endearing dimples that Taeyong wanted to poke out of curiosity and he himself radiated bright and comfortable energy Taeyong cannot help but melt into. He only stopped daydreaming when he heard him chuckle and instantaneously snapped himself out of it by shaking his head vigorously, now more embarrassed and willing to be swallowed by the earth. He turns his back, ready to run away and leave, never to be seen again when the same silky voice stops him.

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong spins around. He doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing. “Sorry, I—” Fortunately he was saved from self-humiliation by the familiar ding of his phone.

**Ten**

**__** _[Hurry up, Taeyong. You have to take that opportunity, there's no other men that’s alone out here anymore.]_

Right. He totally forgot Ten was also listening to him from a microphone inside his shirt. Taeyong internally chokes himself for choosing the boy beneath the tree instead of that fine jogging man but he really can’t do anything about it anymore when he’s here now. The moment his eyes darted back to the former man that is, unfortunately, Jaehyun, he found him with head tilted in curiosity.

“Sorry, that was my ex.” Taeyong gulps and pockets his phone back to explain.

Jaehyun’s perfectly sculpted face morphs into a scowl. “Has he been harassing you?”

Taken aback, Taeyong shakes his head strongly but in the middle of his response, he realized it might be more believable if he tweaks it a little bit. Just a little, tiny bit. “I-I wouldn’t say harassing...” Taeyong rubs his upper arm. “He just won’t stop bothering me even after we broke up 4 months ago and—and even when I told him about having a new boyfriend, which I undoubtedly lied about to get him off my back.”

Jaehyun was still skeptical. “Why didn’t you ask your friends to pretend for you? I’m sure they’d be better than a stranger in the park.”

“I did. But he had an emergency. And my ex knew about my bestfriend and I’s platonic relationship as well. He will never believe that.” Taeyong smiles despite his heart hammering inside his chest. “I really just need someone even for 20 minutes. I-I’ll even pay--”

“ _Taeyong!”_ A familiar voice shouts from a distance, stunning the owner of the name on his spot. Taeyong swiftly turns in the direction of the voice, face struck in panic as he watches Yuta jogging over to them. He tries to give him a signal that they weren’t ready yet through his now comedically contorted and panicked face but Yuta was already in his acting mode.

“Yuta,” Taeyong greets nervously, voice shaking. “You-you’re here.”

Yuta arrives with strong breaths and halts just a couple of meters from Taeyong. “Of course. You wanted to prove that you found someone else right?” He gives him a smirk as if to downplay him and stimulate the tension of the environment more. Yuta was already engulfed in his role and he’s lucky he could actually act. Taeyong on the other hand was gripping the hem of his shirt on both sides as hard as he could as if holding it enough would stop his knees from shaking and possibly failing on him. He was so afraid to fuck it up and restart his efforts, especially in front of Jaehyun. 

But who is he even kidding? The man seems to be quick-witted and has probably figured out that it indeed _is_ a social experiment by now. He even asked Taeyong about it the first time. Why waste his efforts on a failed attempt when he can just stop it now and find another one that is more likely to be successful? Taeyong sighs in surrender and is about to say something to finally call it off when Yuta interjects, “what’s making you so nervous Yong-ah? Afraid I might catch on and find out your boyfriend is fake? That you’ve never really moved on like what you keep telling me? Just admit Taeyong. _You need me. And you will come back pathetically crawling to me._ ”

Damn. Taeyong knew this was all acting, but it still somehow hurts to be humiliated like that. If he already felt bad from a mere act, how much more for the people out there that really experiences this type of treatment from their toxic and abusive partners? Now he understands a little bit more. 

Taeyong’s poorly bitten nails dig in his palms as he scowls at Yuta. He was about to lunge at him and maybe smack his head for ruining everything by coming too early when a rough hand slides its way into his clenched fist and gently opens it to intertwine theirs. Jaehyun pulls him a little to hide him behind his broader body.

“Don’t bother, _love._ I’ll talk to him.” Jaehyun gives him a reassuring smile and gently caresses the back of his palm in an attempt to calm him down. Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat and simultaneously looks at him and Yuta anxiously. He cannot even explain how his chest is exploding in fireworks right now, especially the very moment their skin touched for the first time but he figures he has to suck it up and do his project first instead of scream. 

It was honestly shocking to see him act so genuinely. Most of their subjects have been awkward whenever Yuta arrives but Jaehyun looks as if he earnestly wants to protect him. Taeyong’s stomach almost did a backflip.

“This is your boyfriend?” Yuta gives him a realistic skeptical look before it slowly morphs into a mocking grin. “Come on Taeyong, let’s not act like you can have a boyfriend like him with your…” he scans his eyes up and down Taeyong’s body as if judging their planned worn-out jeans and cheap-looking shirt in a scornful look “appearance.”

Taeyong suddenly felt Jaehyun’s tension increasing, insulted by Yuta’s words. “If you want to talk to Taeyong, you have to get through me first.” The younger firmly stands his ground. Taeyong noticed how the book in his hand seemed to have disappeared. He decided to look back to find it left on the ground lying helpless and alone. It reads ‘ _Law 101’_ and Taeyong almost gasps loudly as the information sinks in. He never really knew much about Jaehyun aside from his cafeteria appearance and he never really planned to do so thinking it was too unrealistic to work out for them. It was already too late when he figured this guy could be a law student and probably knows what case to file against them if he finds out he was deceived for the sake of an experiment. Taeyong mentally scolds himself and prays he’s not _that_ petty, or rich to waste money on a measly matter because he certainly doesn’t want to go to jail. 

Mortified by the thought, he did not realize he was gripping hard on their intertwined hands at the same time that the two boys’ conversation started to turn heated. Now it seems like he was really affected by Yuta’s presence and was genuinely afraid of him. Taeyong mentally slaps himself.

“ _Jaehyun_ dear _,”_ Yuta scoffs, trying to annoy him. Did they exchange names while Taeyong was daydreaming? “Believe me, you’re just wasting your time with him. He’s not worth anything. He didn’t even finish high school at his old age until recently and is only working several part-time jobs to get himself by. I’d say--”

“Mr. Nakamoto, right?” Jaehyun scoffs and looks at him in disgust. “People’s worth does not rely on their academic achievements.”

Yuta shrugs, “still, Taeyong is pretty—”

“Taeyong is beautiful inside out. He’s worth more than the value you’ve given him. And maybe if you look closely enough instead of blabbering your dirty mouth, you would’ve seen it the same way I do.” Jaehyun strongly says before taking a glance beside him to give the shorter one a seemingly fond smile. Taeyong could also feel his hold around their intertwined hands tightening as he utters every word like he means them. And it left him breathless. Everything suddenly felt real. 

“Whatever. Value? Please. You’ll realize he doesn’t even have that the longer you stay with him.” Yuta scoffs. He turns his eyes on Taeyong to say some lines the two of them rehearsed the day before this. “Come on, Taeyong. You know you belong to me only. I’m the only one who has seen you in the deepest of your being. No one else would want you other than me.”

“I don’t—I don’t want to. I’ve had enough, Yuta. Please just leave me alone.” Taeyong’s voice cracks not because he’s a good actor, but because he’s genuinely afraid of the sudden tension now. He’s really about to make this worse than it should be.

Concerned, Jaehyun gives his hand another gentle rub before facing him. It’s only their 4th time seeing each other eye to eye but Jaehyun looks at him like he has been his world for years now. “It’s okay, love. I’m here,” he utters, gently like the same summer breeze that softly touched his skin a while ago. Taeyong wanted to scream.

Yuta sighed, clearly annoyed now and Taeyong knew what was going to happen next. “ _Come on,_ Taeyong.” The irritated man tries to take his arm and pull him without permission just like in the script if it weren’t for Jaehyun’s quick reflex to block it furiously and gently push Taeyong behind so he could stand in between.

“Don’t touch him.” Jaehyun almost growls.

As a part of their script, Yuta ignores him and tries to reach out the second time only to be pushed so strongly that he staggers a few steps back. “ _Don’t. touch. him.”_ Jaehyun insinuates every word and letter.

Yuta stood in shock that he almost forgot his lines. Fortunately, his brain didn’t want to embarrass him today. “He’s my boyfriend _. Move aside.”_

“If you happen to be delusional, Mr. Nakamoto, I’d like to remind you that _I’m_ his boyfriend. And you?” Jaehyun scoffs as if it was the most ridiculous thing he has heard. “You treat him like shit.”

“I treat him like how he should be treated.” Yuta fights back. Internally he was crying for having to act like such a dick to Taeyong. He should really apologize to him after this project.

“And you wonder why he broke up and won’t come back to you?” Jaehyun was fuming now. Both tones of their voice were steadily increasing the more they delved into the script and it was starting to get worrisome as no one was ever this aggressive with dealing Yuta before. Jaehyun was so oddly mad that it seems to be affecting him genuinely. Wow. He is such a good pretend boyfriend.

Yuta nonchalantly shrugs, arrogance radiating from him now as he acts. When is Ten going to step in and stop them anyway? He’s supposed to be here any minute now. Anyhow Yuta cannot be distracted. “Please. He’ll eventually do. He’s always like that. He breaks up with me, then comes back crawling. And I, as the forgiving person that I am, accepts him wholeheartedly.”

“I’m not going back this time. Not anymore.” Taeyong blurts out, taken by the heat of the moment. He holds Jaehyun’s hand with both of his in desperation to calm himself.

“I’ll make sure you won’t.” Jaehyun meets his eyes with his soft gaze, in contrast to the fiery ones he gave Yuta a few seconds ago. “ _I’ll make you stay here with me.”_

Taeyong stares dumbly and nods.

Yuta’s face, however, contorts into a frown as he glares at Jaehyun in a challenge. He really should take some acting classes next time, he seems to be pretty good at it. “Move aside, Jung.”

“I’d like to see you try and make me do so.”

Taeyong’s heart was beating so loud. More people were looking at them now, and he was still holding Jaehyun’s hand in desperation just like how he was supposed to according to the script. He glanced at Yuta from behind Jaehyun’s shoulder and saw him still in his acting mode. Ten must be so elated right now watching this.

“Why are you so adamant about keeping him? He’s _nothing._ What do you like about a low-class person like him?” Yuta’s face twitched in an act of disgust. People were starting to whisper now, and it made Taeyong more anxious and agitated, but Jaehyun didn’t even seem to care.

“Taeyong…” the younger says, almost breathless. “I like how Taeyong’s eyes the most.” 

The said man blinks in confusion. His head whips in the younger’s direction with his face in a frown while Yuta didn’t even say anything more and just looked at Jaehyun with the same wonder.

“Taeyong’s eyes.. They always sparkle when he is happy.” Jaehyun smiles to himself and holds Taeyongs hand firmly before turning his head in Taeyong’s direction to look at him as he utters the next words. “Taeyong’s eyes light up like stars, glimmering and twinkling as if they hold the entire universe inside it especially when his friends buy him the choco milk from the nearby vending machine in the cafeteria.” Jaehyun’s lips gently curve up and Taeyong could only helplessly stare at them. “He smiles due to even the littlest things that involve sweets, like a single piece of candy, a drink from the cup of his friend’s chocolate smoothie, or even just a single chocolate bar. He huffs when he’s annoyed, especially when his friends run late during lunch. He scrunches his nose when he doesn’t like the food served in the cafeteria but he still eats it and finishes the entire tray like a champ. ” Jaehyun chuckles. “And I also heard from my friend that he is pretty hardworking in class.”

Taeyong blinks—once, twice, thrice—utterly speechless before he turns his head to Yuta’s direction who mirrored the same reaction. Jaehyun does the same and as soon as he did, Yuta’s game face turned back on.

“Taeyong is not worthless. _You just don’t see his value the same way that I do_.” 

Taeyong’s lungs almost loses its ability to take in oxygen and allow him to inhale. He was rendered speechless and frozen even when Jaehyun drags him away from the park. But before they could even walk further, Jaehyun turns around.

“Touch him again or follow us and I’ll file a restraining order against you.” Jaehyun almost spits every word. “I’ll make sure you’ll regret everything you’ve done and said to him so while I’m still patient, kindly walk away.”

Jaehyun resumes walking, towing Taeyong with him. The latter glances back at Yuta who was about to blow the whole set up away and explain to Jaehyun that it has all been an experiment before he was stopped by Taeyong’s subtle head shake and reassuring nod as if to answer that he’ll be okay.

_This definitely wasn’t in the script._

_~~~~~~~~~_

No one said anything the whole walk. Taeyong couldn’t even open his mouth much more say anything comprehensible enough for Jaehyun to understand that everything had been a set-up. Maybe stopping Yuta wasn’t really the best choice but he figured he should let the younger calm down first before telling the truth so he wouldn’t put them to jail, _have mercy on them._ Taeyong was daydreaming the whole trip through and only realized they reached the university cafeteria when he heard the familiar buzz of the busy students’ chitchats. Ever since their encounter, Jaehyun had never let Taeyong’s hand go and the older was starting to grow anxious over the possibility of his palms embarrassingly sweating, but that’s not really his biggest problem now, is it?

It was Jaehyun’s usual spot by the corner of the cafeteria where almost no one ever sits down to. Mainly because it kinda had a gloomy atmosphere around it being the only set of table that’s out of the line in the rows of other ones out there. Also, it was by the furthest part from the door and no one wants such inconvenience when the area has enough other places to accommodate them. Taeyong wonders why Jaehyun always chooses such a place.

“Wait here.” Jaehyun makes him sit and holds his hand up as a signal for him to not move while he dashes across the room, towards the vending machine. Taeyong thought he must’ve gone thirsty after arguing with Yuta so heatedly like that so he turns back and faces the empty chair across instead, allowing his mind to now run havoc inside. He takes his phone out of his pocket to distract himself and texts his group mates that he’s okay and would be back immediately to continue with their project.

 **Ten**

[ _since it’s already lunchtime, we can just meet again after we eat in at least an hour. Yuta is too hungry from all those arguing too so we’ll probably take some time. Wink wink._ ]

Taeyong sighs. He wanted to have an excuse to get as far away from here as possible but he guesses it’s never going to happen now. Speaking of which, it reminded him of that moment again. It replays inside his mind like a broken disc. The way Jaehyun looks at him and tells him the little details of his actions before fondly smiling at him with that breathtaking gorgeous face and oh so attractive dimples. Taeyong feels faint.

Jaehyun must’ve only just guessed all of those, right? There’s no way he had ever seen him because embarrassing as it is, Taeyong admits he has been watching Jaehyun at this very table every lunch for quite some time now too. And never once did he see him look back.

Could it be that one of his bestfriends did and told him about his actions? Was it Mark? Sicheng has always been so busy with his phone so there’s no other person that could've known that aside from that kid. Oh no. How would he even tell him he only sees him as a brother and that he has a tiny crush on his friend instead? Taeyong rubs his face with his palm in frustration.

A bottle of chocolate milk clinks on the table as Jaehyun puts it down before him. Taeyong lowered his hand and blinks at it. “F-for me?” Taeyong points at himself and Jaehyun nods as an answer. He walks across the table and sits on the chair in front of the older, holding a can of already opened energy drink in his hand and a tray on the other. Taeyong hesitates but grabs his bottle nonetheless before twisting the cap open and tilting it by his mouth to taste the sweetness of his favorite drink. For some reason, it slightly calmed him down.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks gingerly, the soft, velvety sound of his voice coming back in Taeyong’s ear like a melody tingling his auditory senses, a contrast to the strong resonating one of his from earlier. Taeyong clears his throat and nods.

“A-are _you_ okay?” Taeyong asks back, attention now on his fidgeting hands. He hears a soft sound of affirmation from the person in front of him and softly exhales in a little relief. “Jaehyun, look, I’m sorry..” Taeyong starts guiltily.

“You shouldn’t be.” Jaehyun gently places a bowl of tteokbokki on Taeyong’s side of the table before he takes his own plate and discards the tray away. “No one deserves to be seen like that, especially you,” he says, while arranging the disposable chopstick and spoon at the side of the older’s plate. Taeyong’s face flushed. 

It was weird. Taeyong has never seen Jaehyun up close like this, much more have him preparing lunch for him like his every movement was done out of habit and they didn’t just meet for the first time today.

“I hope whatever he said won’t get to you. Love isn’t supposed to be suffocating, you don’t deserve such a toxic relationship. Love isn’t about ownership either. No one owns you aside from yourself.”

Taeyong feels his chest constrict in shame, his head bowed down. “But I need to tell you something.”

“That it’s all just a social experiment? Yeah, I know.” Jaehyun leans back with a smile and watches Taeyong’s head snap back up with his cute shocked expression; round eyes, boba sized orbs, and cute pinkish lips forming a small ‘o’. “Still, I want to tell you that just in case.”

“Wait, what? H-how-”

“You do remember you’re in the same class as my friend, Mark, right?” Jaehyun brightly smiles at him like he was about to shame the sun. “He has the same project as you. Plus, we’re roommates so he tells me everything.”

“Oh.” Taeyong could feel his cheeks heating now and he’s pretty sure he looks like a ripe tomato at this point. All the more reason he has to avoid Jaehyun’s eyes and basically paste his vision down on the table. Taeyong’s mind goes haywire. 

“What do you think about my acting?” Jaehyun cheekily leans forward and places his head on his now crossed arms on the table after setting aside his plate just so he would meet Taeyong’s eyes. The latter panics. _What is going on?_

“It was good.” Taeyong purses his lips. Suddenly the weight of his chest triples, and maybe he feels it constrict a little bit. It was all just acting after all. None of it was probably true. “You knew from the very beginning?” Taeyong softly asks, glancing up now.

“Kind of?”

“Oh.” Taeyong looks down again. Suddenly the sight of tteokbokki seems very interesting to him. He doesn’t know what’s going. His brain was still busy trying to organize everything that has happened today and it’s nowhere near done processing but he sucks everything up in silence. How did he end up with Jung Jaehyun at this very spot after an intendedly social experiment that was supposed to be finished several moments ago? He really shouldn’t have accepted the main actor role nor let Jaehyun drag him here. Heck, he doesn’t even know him personally. He’s lucky Jaehyun isn’t a bad person

“Not everything.” Jaehyun adds in the middle of nowhere. Taeyong looks up with a little hope and maybe he sees a hint of flush on Jaehyun’s cheeks, decorating his lovely milky white skin. It was the younger’s turn to look down. “What I told you about yourself and habits earlier, and what I told you about your worth, I meant it all.”

“ _I like you, Taeyong.”_ Jaehyun bravely looks at him before he closes his eyes to hide again. “God, I can’t believe I’m confessing to you while eating tteokbokki in this cafeteria.”

Taeyong giggles but when everything sinks in, he sucks in a short breath. Cliche as it may sound but Taeyong’s world almost slows down after hearing those words, his vision seemingly turning into a tunnel so that Jaehyun is the only one he’ll be able to see while the background fades into nothingness in slow motion.

“To be honest, I only took the opportunity to be a part of your project so I can talk to you.” Jaehyun looks down as if doing that would make everything go away. He has been waiting for this opportunity for a long time now so he has to grab it no matter how scared he is. “I’ve always observed you from afar, and the only reason I even sit here was that it’s the only place where I can clearly see you from your usual spot. I was.. I was too scared to approach you before. I saw you first in this very spot and ever since then, I haven’t left. But you were really cute holding a bar of chocolate back then.” Jaehyun chuckles a little so that his two deep dimples show in an attempt to attack Taeyong with premature cardiac arrest as if this whole confession thing wasn’t enough already. “I really thought I lost my chance when you told me you had an ex-boyfriend back there, but thankfully I figured it out.” Jaehyun huffs in relief just imagining it. “After that, I acted out of impulse and thought I couldn’t let that same thing happen in real life so I joined your social experiment in hopes of confessing to you. I’m sorry, was it too weird? Too fast? I-I really don’t want to”

“N-no! It’s okay. I like it-I mean.. I’ve,” Taeyong adorably raises his hand to cover his eyes. _Here goes nothing,_ “I’vehadacrushonyouforalongtimetoo.” he blurts out without a breath.

“Huh?” Jaehyun says. It was the only word he could utter.

“Huh? What huh?” Taeyong’s equally confused eyes gaze upon Jaehyun. They look at each other directly and for some reason, they could almost feel each other’s heartbeat in sync. It was comedic. Them both equally stunned and confused, just staring at each other without saying another word for the next minute

A smile slowly creeps into Jaehyun’s lips. “Say it again.” 

“Noooo~” Taeyong hides his face behind his palms again.

“Omygod you’re so cute, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Taeyong separates his fingers to allow himself to see Jaehyun who had now transferred to the seat beside him. “Would you file a murder case against me, Mr. Lawyer?” He cheekily giggles. It wasn’t for long though when his own gasp stopped him after Jaehyun gently pulls his hand down and leans closer to him with the same bright smile and crinkled eyes he always wears.

“I’d let you get away with anything, Mr. Social Experiment Main Actor.” Jaehyun whispers before giving him a cheeky grin. 

Maybe projects like these aren’t that bad after all when he could get himself a hot future boyfriend like Jung Jaehyun in the process, Taeyong thought. And maybe luck really does come along with the number 7 because for some fated reason, it led him to his crush, _and_ gave him a very good cover for their project, Taeyong adds to his thought. But just when everything seems to flow smoothly, and his new lover is about to lean in, he receives a text.

**Ten**

**__** _[Your mic is on. We can hear everything you hoe.]_

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here, thank you for reading! I hope you like it hehehe. If you want to, you can leave your comments in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softiwaii?t=1541261866) or dm me on my [twt](twitter.com/softiwaii).


End file.
